Saint Seiya: The TZigga's Chapter
by Thais Zigga
Summary: Essa galerinha do barulho vai aprontar tremendas confusões nessa fanfic da pesada na Sessão da Tarde! É assim que essa fanfic funfa. Misturebas, citaçoes, loucuras, erros de cronologia, nostalgia... Até filme pornô! Que a F... o cosmo esteja com vocês.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Nenhuma das obras, locais ou personagens mostradas nessa fanfic é minha. Não estou ganhando absolutamente nada com essa baboseira. E todos os créditos pelas obras locais ou personagens são de seus donos, que são uns gênios, e se eu tivesse metade da mega-bogassidade dos mesmos, já teria ficado milionária.**_

_N/A: Antes de começar, gostaria de dizer que a maior parte dessa bagaceira é um absurdo. Não leve, ou espere algo sério aqui. Só me importo, no momento, com a boa Língua Portuguesa, e isso já é um exagero, porque vou cometer milhões de erros gramaticais, e escreverei em élfico. Ou talvez em Miguxês. Ou talvez na língua das mulheres-abelhas. Sei lá... _

Capítulo 1- Tiger Robocop.

- Senhorita Kido, o cliente das 17h40min chegou!-

- Pode mandar entrar. -

O escritório de direção da Fundação Gallar está um forno. Saori Kido está verificando os papéis da última reunião, e, sem dúvida, os seus clientes não esqueciam o fiasco completo que fora a Guerra Galáctica, pois todos eles insistiam em projetos esportivos.

E o pior de tudo é que ela, sendo Atena, ainda tinha que cuidar das repentinas evidências sobre aqueles que usavam a cosmo-energia como papel higiênico. Como ela queria sair e beber alguma coisa...

Mas _ainda_ tinha algum imbecil de terno, querendo desperdiçar seu tempo... Um tal de... Mestre Bison, alguma coisa assim.

- Bom dia, Srta. Kido! Quente hoje, não?- Diz ele, ao entrar no escritório. Era um homem _muito_ estranho. Usava um uniforme vermelho ligeiramente militar, um quepe também vermelho, e parecia ter algo errado em seu olho direito.

- Bom dia, Sr. Bison! Realmente, eu com essa roupa já estou derretendo, o senhor, então... Não gostaria de beber alguma coisa? – Ela diz, educadamente. E consegue perceber que há alguma coisa errada em toda aquela simpatia.

- Não seria de todo mal... – Ele diz, sentando-se de frente para a escrivaninha. – Bom, eu sou presidente de uma organização chamada Sha-do-Law... Trabalhamos com relações públicas, mas recentemente nos envolvemos com problemas financeiros por parte de má administração...

- Ah, sim, me lembro. O senhor teve um... Problema de saúde, não? – Ela diz. Como pôde ser tão burra? Aquele homem era o presidente de uma organização criminosa, e tinha morrido há alguns meses atrás! Espere, morrido? – E então sua empresa ficou nas mãos de um boxeador americano, nossa, trabalhar com ele foi horrível. Era simpático, conhecia bem o movimento de cassinos, mas burro como uma porta, se tratando de empresas.

- Bem, somos um dos realizadores de um torneio de luta acontecido recentemente e... –

Ah, não! Torneio de luta? Eles não desistem? Ela está cara a cara com um mafioso e ele ainda por cima fala de torneio de luta?

- Senhor, receio que não poderemos ajudar. – Ela diz, com uma puríssima cara de ressentida. – Já estamos patrocinando outras empresas esse ramo e, portanto...

- Oras, mas essa não é minha proposta. - Ele diz, com uma cara de sínico, e suas mãos começam a brilhar. – Estou dizendo que seus cavaleiros lutarão pra mim, Atena!

Ele se levanta rapidamente e começa a girar horizontalmente em direção à Saori. Ela, mais rapidamente ainda, coloca seu báculo, que estava embaixo da mesa, na sua frente, aonde Bison pára e cai em cima da mesa.

- Por quê? A Guerra Galáctica não foi o bastante? Não vou manchar mais ainda a minha reputação! Nem envolver meus cavaleiros numa infantilidade!

- Sabia que diria uma coisa dessas! E como te matar não é uma opção, nem mesmo para meu Pshyco Power... – Bison agarra o pescoço de Saori. – Eu acho que uma deusa da Sabedoria pode me render alguns trocados com um certo colega asqueroso!

Saori começa a elevar o cosmo com muita força, mas acaba desmaiando.

**Mansão Kido, 2 horas depois.**

- Ah, qual é, Seiya! Coloca no 45 um pouco, não custa nada!

Os 4 cavaleiros de bronze tão amados por vocês, menos o Ikki, estão em frente á TV gigante da sala da Mansão Kido recém construída e linda maravilhosa. Seiya, como sempre, está com o controle remoto e cismou de assistir alguma série chata, só pra não perder um único nanossegundo de Lost. O problema é que o Shiryu queria ver o documentário sobre as baleias dançarinas do Atlântico Norte, o Hyoga queria ver um jogo de futebol e o Shun queria ver algum desenho bobo que passa em canal infantil.

- Seiya, você já viu essa série besta milhões de vezes! – Diz Shiryu, quase dando um Cólera do Dragão no controle. – Deve ser a mesma coisa todo episódio! É tão imbecil quanto colecionar bonecos!

- B... Bonecos? – Diz Seiya, quase explodindo de raiva e tacado um pacote de bolachas na cara de Shiryu. – São action figures, e você tá muito enganado! Esse episódio é inédito, e eu não quero ser o último a saber de uma revelação bombástica!

- Oras, vai reprisar depois! – Diz Hyoga, revoltado, enquanto soca os dois e recebe uma canelada e uma cotovelada. – Eu quero ver o jogo de futebol!

- Parem de brigar! – Berra Shun, e todos param a demolição. – Nós vamos ver "O Clube das Winx"!

- Eu nunca vou trocar um spoiler por um bando de menininhas bestas! – Diz Seiya, já socando Shun.

- Noossa, não é você que não pode ver a decisão do campeonato japonês de futebol! – Diz Hyoga, espaçando Seiya.

- Calaboca, vocês não entendem nada de cultura! – Diz Shiryu, descendo o cacete no Hyoga.

- Ah, vocês são uns imbecis! O que é que tem demais? – Diz Shun, batendo o Shiryu até ele ficar roxo.

Eles teriam se matado se o Ikki não tivesse chegado naquela hora. O problema é que ele tinha acabado de sair do banho, e errou o caminho pro quarto dele. E como praticamente só mora homem aquela casa ele... Bem... Fangrils, nada de exaltações.

- O que os idiotas estão fazendo no meu quarto? – Diz Ikki, bufando, enquanto secava o cabelo.

Seiya começa a rir como um retardado, o que faz com que ele receba um chute na cara. Shiryu diz:

- Ikki, você não está no seu quarto. Você se perdeu essa porcaria de mansão de novo.

-Ah, tá... Mas o que é aquele papelzinho colado a janela?

-Me deixa eu dar uma olhada... – Diz Hyoga, que estava mais perto. Era um bilhete que dizia:

_Eu seqüestrei Atena. Ela está em um apuro pior que todos os outros que já passara. Venham com suas armaduras e prontos pra batalha no Choose your Destiny, daqui a doze horas, ou nunca mais verão Atena viva._

_Ass.: Vocês acham que eu sou retardado a ponto de dizer que eu sou?_

- Que? A Saori foi seqüestrada? – Diz Shiryu.

- Sim, ela foi seqüestrada. – Diz Hyoga.

- Ah, não! Atena foi seqüestrada! – Diz Shun.

- Realmente, a pobre coitada foi seqüestrada. – diz Ikki.

- Ah, muleque! Começou o episódio! – Diz Seiya.

Todos vestem as suas armaduras de bronze, exceto Seiya, que fica na frente da TV como um idiota.

- Seiya! – Diz Shiryu. – Temos que salvar Atena!

- Hum, agora? Não vai dar. Vão sem mim.

- QUE! Você ficou maluco? – Berram todos.

O que todos estavam pensando era: Sem o Seiya? Não podemos salvar Atena sem o Seiya! Quem vai derrotar o 1º e último adversários? Quem vai tirar cosmo da PQP pra que todo mundo possa descer a porrada no vilão? Quem vai ser subestimado? Quem vai cair de penhascos? Quem vai ser odiado pelos fãs? Quem? QUEM?

E, no entanto, Seiya preferia assistir uma série de TV. E, quando acabasse, iria jogar videogame. Ou ler uma revistinha. NOOOO! Estamos ferrados!

- Err... Seiya. – Diz Ikki, indo em direção ao cavaleiro de Pégaso. – Eu também gosto de Lost, e baixo todos os episódios pelo Emule e pelo torrent. E... Esse episódio tem flashback do Charlie.

- Flashback do Charlie? – Diz Seiya, pulando da cadeira e vestido a armadura numa velocidade absurda. – Vamos, amigos! Temos que salvar Atena!

Eles saem correndo aos pulinhos de gazela "wii wiii" da mansão, em direção ao Choose your Destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A: Sim, graças à maldita greve dos roteiristas, eu tive tempo pra escrever e vou postar mais um capítulo. O próximo sairá daqui a alguns anos, ou não. Ah, alguém lê isso?_

**Cap. 2: Socos na parede da realidade com cílios postiços.**

Seiya e os outros estão correndo contra o tempo para salvar Atena, que corre um perigo desconhecido. Depressa, cavaleiros de Atena!

Escola de Perversões de Tatooine:

Saori está rodeada de garotas no banheiro feminino de uma típica escola japonesa colegial. Ela não se lembra quando chegou lá, mas sente que tem alguma coisa errada. Uma garota verde com dois tentáculos no lugar do cabelo (A.K.A. Twi-Lek) se vira pra ela e diz:

- Oi! Você deve ser a garota nova! Qual é seu nome?

- Err... Saori... Onde nós estamos?

- Bom, um Hutt chamado Jabba construiu essa escola para treinar personagens na arte do hentai e sextoon. É legal, depois de um tempo você se acostuma e até fica chato. Ano que vem passo pela prova dos tentáculos! Ah, e você é bonitinha... Além de peituda... Meninas! Meninos escondidos!

- Que? EUQUEROSAIRDAQUIEUQUEROVOLTARPRACASAPORRA!

- Relaxa... – Um monte de garotas começa a agarrar Saori, que se debate e tenta elevar o cosmo. – Não vão funcionar, as energias são sugadas para a eletricidade. Vamos batizar a novata!

- NÃO! SEIYA! Socorro!

Mansão Kido:

Seiya e os outros estão na garagem gigante da mansão Kido, querendo saber aonde é esse tal de Choose Your Destiny, que só depois de saírem aos pulinhos de gazela, não perceberam que não sabiam onde fica isso. Então iam pegar um carro com GPS pra se virar. Shiryu foi pedir ajuda pra Shunrei, porque o Mestre Ancião morreu. Ikki foi esperar no porta-malas para dar suas entradas triunfais e fazer sacrifícios de futuros cidadãos.

- Como vamos salvar Atena? – Diz Shun, olhando para a janela que eles quebraram ao pular pra fora da janela.

- Eu já disse. – Diz Hyoga. – Será que tem pessoas com poderes criocinéticos?

- Gah... Eu achei! Esse é o carro com GPS! – Diz Seiya, pendurado pela janela de um jipe e com pernas balançando.

- Não diga... – Diz Ikki, saindo do porta-malas. – Eu já sabia.

A porta se escaranca, e Shiryu entra. Ele diz que o Choose Your Destiny é em qualquer lugar.

- Ótimo! Vamos salvar Atena!

Eles saem, se dividindo entre si pra dirigir, e cantando a música de abertura de That 70's Show. 2 horas depois, eles param em um beco escuro, idéia dada por Seiya e contestada por todos.

- Seiya, Shunrei me disse que há muito tempo, esse lugar é...

- Calaboca, Shiryu! O que a Shunrei entende disso? Você pedia informação pro seu Mestre!

- Eu concordo com o Seiya! – Diz Shun. – Hei! Uma nave espacial!

- Ê! EUVOUPRIMEIRO! – Diz Hyoga.

-Não! Eu sou o protagonista! Eu vou na frente!

Seiya vai em direção a nave, retomando a atitude de líder destemido e inteligente, até que vê uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, leque, uma cauda esquisita de vestido ninja curto e peitões. Sim, o último detalhe é importante.

- Mai Shiranui! Eu sempre te escolhia! Não vou lutar com você, se vira sem mim todo mundo aí! – Diz Seiya, antes de desmaiar propositalmente.

Mai ri, chutando Seiya com a ponta dos pés, que voa, bate na parede e volta.

- Olá, garotos! Seu amigo já disse quem sou, estou aqui para lutar com vocês e proteger a escola de perversões de Tatooine!

-Já percebemos. – Diz Shiryu. – Espere! Escola de perversões? A famosa escola aonde figuras mitológicas são submetidas a humilhantes sessões de... Perversões?

- Sim. Todos os personagens de jogos, filmes, quadrinhos e livros já passaram por isso. Estamos começando a falar com o pessoal de anime, mangá, séries enlatadas e cartum. Sua amiga já começou. Aquela jovem – aponta para Shun – é promissora. Acho que vou deixá-los ir se...

A corrente triangular passa perto da cabeça de Mai, quase ferindo mortalmente.

- Repita isso, se tiver coragem. Eu sou o único desses buchas que tem uma namorada viva e fixa. Eu vou acabar com você, e dane-se o meu pavor à violência!

Começa-se então uma batalha épica. Os dois lutadores são exímios, a luta é feia, há Tempestades Nebulosas e Cabulosas, combos infinitos, especiais de porrada de 92 hits e hemorragia nasal. No fim, Mai caiu derrotada, sem conseguir se levantar direito.

- Há uma coisa que precisam saber. Vocês não poderão ficar juntos nessa jornada. Avisem-me se encontrarem o Andy. – Ela finalmente desmaia, com a chave da nave levantada na mão.

Seiya se levanta, como se nada tivesse acontedido, limpa a poeira, pega a chave e diz:

- Eu dirijo. Conforme as coisas acontecerem, a gente se encontra.

- Peraí, você sabe dirigir naves? – Pergunta Hyoga.

- Claro que sei! O Ikki já deve estar aí dentro. Vamos logo!

Eles entram na nave, que tinha espaço para seis pessoas, cheias de botões, alavancas e aquelas idiotices todas. Inclusive um treco que parece a máquina do tempo do Austin Powers.

- Ah, uma EZ14! Uma das mais fáceis de pilotar, nós demos sorte! Olha, veio com máquina do tempo e teletransportador incluído!

- Que ótimo. Isso vai demorar? – Diz Hyoga, impaciente, empurrando uma alavanca. No segundo seguinte, ele tinha sumido. Shun começa a gritar, tropeça num botão vermelho gigante, cai na espiral do Austin Powers, e por alguma razão umas peninhas de ferro somem com ele também. Só restam Shiryu e Seiya na nave.

- Seiya, isso não é bom.

- Claro que é! Nós já nos separamos tantas vezes! Eles vão voltar, o sistema dessa instituição é bem amarrado e à prova de erros. – Ele liga a nave, que dá uma alavancada e voa muito rápido. Depois de duas horas seguindo um caminho marcado no GPS, eles batem em uma parede gigante num deserto. Uma grande onda de ar e som corta o ar. Shiryu treme.

- Seiya, temos um problema.

- O que aconteceu? Someone set up us the bomb?

- Essa deve ser a lendária parede da realidade. Você fez uma cratera nela, isso é ruim. Toda a realidade pode ter sido alterada, e o mundo que conhecemos pode não existir.

- Isso é ruim?

- Claro que é! Podemos morrer se sairmos lá fora!

- Hei! Tem trajes de astronauta superleves aqui. Coloque um deles.

- E você?

- Eu sou imortal, descobri recentemente ter Gene X de fator de cura! Sou como o Wolverine!

Os dois saem da nave, lentamente. Começam a caminhar, e ao encontrarem um grande buraco no muro ouvem:

- NI!

Continua, ou não...


End file.
